wwe gay erotica part 3
by wwesexshorts
Summary: New elimination match between some of the hottest superstars. Contains sex. Please read ratings. I' am accepting all submissions for new pairings. Cody Rhodes vs The Miz and Chris Jericho. SLASH


**Christian vs Antonio Cesaro**

The American and Swiss superstars had both acknowledged their stud hood and had no problems ever finding someone to suck on their manhood. This proved to be an advantage as they both had, had plenty of practice holding their orgasm in until the last moment. They both were oiled up and ready to go. They both strutted their way into the arena and finally into the ring. There was no audience today only the cameras that would record the action for every American to see on television….. for a price. They both shook hands acknowledging each other as respectable. In the back of Christians mind he knew he was the submissive one. But looking at the hot Swiss stud in front of him made him feel like he didn't care if Antonio dominated him. He thought about Antonio's cock inside of himself and before he knew what was happening Antonio had jumped him.

Antonio pushed Christian down face first into the wrestling matt and stood over Christian. Antonio pulled his trunks down to show his rather good sized 10 incher. The size of Antonio's cock was enough to keep Christian from getting up. He wanted the feel of Antonio's cock inside of him. He begged Antonio to plunge inside of him but he wouldn't. Antonio knew better than that and knew that if he even got a piece of Christian's ass he would ejaculate all over the wrestling matt. Antonio push Christian over so his ass and head were on matt. But in doing so Christian had rolled in the cum of Randy Orton from the last match. Antonio began to go to work sucking on Christian's shaft attempting to stab his tongue into his piss slit. Antonio then moved on to sucking Christians ball sack which by the way were as big as two clementine's. He did one at a time making sure to get every square inch of Christians dick covered in his saliva…. He was going to need all the lube he could get. Antonio positioned himself on top of Christian all the while Christian was smiling with his hands behind his back. He didn't care if he was going to lose. He was about to be inside of the Swiss hunk's ass! Antonio slid down on top of Christian's pole causing Antonio to wince as he felt it go balls deep. While Antonio was attempting to calm himself for the future anal pounding he was to inflict upon himself Christian moaned loud enough to think he was going to cum already.

Antonio once he had calmed himself stabbed himself in the ass with Christian's dick. Christian moved his arms from behind his head to Antonio's ass. Christian grabbed on with such forcefulness that it even surprised Antonio and began hammering away at Antonio's insides. Antonio was now in great pain and began to scream in agony. Christian even though being the submissive one felt a power surge through him that compelled him to fuck harder and harder. Antonio began to tighten his grip on Christians cock with his ass causing Christian to feel a whole new level of pleasure. Christians cock began to throb and jump inside of Antonio's ass tickling Antonio's innards. With the combined efforts of a rough fuck and the tightness of Antonio's ass Christian was able to have the orgasm of a life time sending shot after shot of the white creamy stuff into Antonio's ass.

Antonio laughed at the relatively quickness Christian had reached orgasm. "Stupid Canadians always blowing their loads too soon! Time for Antonio to feel the pleasure he had been waiting for! He once again flipped Christian around and spread Christians butt cheeks apart showing a rather small tight hole. "How am I to work with such deplorable conditions? Antonio responded. "I guess it'll have to do…" as he shoved his ten incher into the Canadians ass. Christian felt no pleasure in this as he had hoped. He had already achieved ejaculation so therefore didn't care what happened from then on. Meanwhile Antonio continued to jackhammer Christian's ass with the speed of an Olympic runner. *Squish, squish* Antonio felt something sticky and warm in Christians ass. He was worried that Christian was shitting on his dick and yelled at Christian. Christian responded telling Antonio that it was Jessie Godderz cum. This turned on Antonio and caused him to thrust harder and with more intention of reaching orgasm. He felt his own cock throbbing inside of Christian and took hold of Christian's dick as though it were a reign. This caused Christian to cry out in pain which was enough to send Antonio over the edge sending his semen flying into Christians poop shoot. "What a great fuck!" Responded Antonio as he got up and pulled his wrestling trunks on. "We have to do that again sometime!" Christian tried to act horrified but he secretly loved Antonio's masculinity and would be more than willing to submit to Antonio any day.

**Elimination match**

**Chris Jericho, The Miz, Alex Riley, Cody Rhodes**

The four white hunks of meat stood in a circle in the wrestling ring all looking at each other excitedly knowing it was going to be a good "fight". The bell rang and the wrestlers took no time in waiting to attack their prey. Chris, the Miz and Alex had all already talked about a game plan. They would all tie up and gangbang Cody until he spilled his seed then move on to fight each other. So Chris the Miz and Alex quickly managed to tie up Cody so that his hands and feet were tied up but had him rested in the doggy position. Chris being the eldest of the group decided he deserves Cody's ass and left the Miz and Alex to fend for themselves. The Miz decided he wanted a piece of Cody's ass as well and came up behind Cody with Chris. Alex wearing his varsity jacket pulled his blue trunks down to reveal Cody's prize for the day. A golden jock dick as long as a football. Alex shoved his cock into Cody's surprised mouth and began thrusting causing Cody to gag causing saliva to drip from his mouth. This made Alex thrust harder. Miz and Chris meanwhile had control of Cody's ass both rimming it causing Cody in the midst of his deep throating to get a surge of tongue in his ass and a sense of pleasure.

Once Chris and Miz had rimmed him to the point where their own saliva was dripping off his asshole they began the anal gaping. They both wanted to fuck his ass but there just wasn't enough room in his ass for the both of them. So they made room. They fisted his ass enough until they had made it so his ass was nice and relaxed. Once relaxed Miz and Chris thrust their cocks into Cody's ass simultaneously causing Cody to open his mouth wider where it was eventually filled with the rest of Alex's dick. Alex smiled as he continued to thrust his throbbing cock in and out of Cody's mouth until Alex felt that tingly sensation in his lower abdomen that warned him that he was about to cum. Alex removed his cock and ordered Cody to stroke it. Alex leaned back and soaked in all the pleasure a man could ever have until he blew his hot steamy load into the yearning mouth of Cody who swallowed it in one gulp. And just like that Alex was eliminated. Alex didn't care Miz and Chris were still in and he just got to cum in the mouth of a ripped stud!

Back at Cody's rear Miz and Chris continued to thrust into Cody's ass feeling both of their cocks rub into each other inside of Cody. Cody who now had no cock to fill his oral cavity screamed at the horrible pain of having two monster cocks fuck his brains out. Miz and Chris laughed at Cody's pain but little did they know that their plans of victory were to be broken apart. Chris felt his cock begin to throb and he felt his semen ready to escape inside of him he almost was able to keep it inside of him until he felt the cock of the Miz rub up on his cock inside of Cody. Chris made one last defiant roar of masculinity before sending his man seed into Cody's ass. Cody smiled as the feeling of Chris's cum spread throughout his insides. Chris slumped over on top of Cody but Cody pushed him off allowing the Miz to be the sole owner of his asshole. The Miz could feel Chris's sticky hot load all over his cock inside of Cody which caused his cock to spasm and jump. He tried to get his mind off of it until Cody started his dirty talk. "Fuck me Miz! I want to feel your awesome cock ejaculate so hard that it comes out my mouth! Do me harder little bitch boy!" After hearing Cody call him a bitch Cody began to assault Cody's asshole as he had never done before rubbing into Cody's sweet spot causing Cody to moan and purr like a kitten. This time it was Cody's turn to have the throbbing cock which Miz quickly noticed and decided to act upon. He took hold of his cock while still fucking his sweet spot and began to jerk him off. It didn't take long until the cock of Cody couldn't take the friction of the Miz's hand any longer. Cody shot his seed all over the wrestling matt and his abs causing Cody to sigh with satisfaction of a good orgasm.

But while the Miz had just won he wanted to earn his prize. The ability to ejaculate in Cody's already cum lined ass hole. The Miz thrust balls deep into Cody's ass. But Cody was no longer feeling any pleasure in it. Only pain which the Miz could tell by his screams. "Now who's the bitch boy?" Miz stated. "Please take it out!" Screamed Cody whose ass was red and raw. "Not until I get my satisfaction of cumming in your muscular body! "Please do it quick!" Replied Cody. Miz slowed down and pulled his cock all the way out before pushing it back in all the while Cody was screaming. "You're going to have to beg for mercy bitch!" Said Miz. "Fine please release your hot load into my dirty little ass Miz! Well if you insist". Replied Miz as he thrust fast again until he was on the verge of cumming. "Take this bitch!" The Miz said as he sent his seed flying deeper and deeper into his ass. "Thank you master…." Cody responded. Miz didn't reply to the little bitch but instead got up with the satisfaction of a good orgasm and an easy win.


End file.
